Catherine
Catherine (キャサリン Kyasarin) is the titular character in the game Catherine. She is a carefree and enigmatic beauty who falls in love with Vincent Brooks at the Stray Sheep. Personality Catherine's personality is almost the polar opposite of Katherine McBride's. Catherine's initial physical appearance and personality are meant to mirror what Vincent is searching for: a free soul. She spends more time with him, as their relationship develops, neglecting her duties as a succubus. She hates working and always asks Vincent when he's done with his job. Catherine can be perceived as an emotionally, sexually and physically abusive and manipulative girlfriend. She's revealed to be rather emotional, experiencing rage one moment and joy the next. When Vincent breaks up with her on Day 7, her initial reaction is one of desperation; that, as long as she is #1 in his life, he may have another woman, even a child, in his life. Though this can be seen as a last play at manipulation, her reaction appears genuine. It quickly shifts to abusive when Vincent follows her into the Stray Sheep's bathroom and is physically assaulted, as she warns him of the dangers of breaking up with her and, thus, leaving her "protection." Her true personality is evident in the Catherine True Ending and Catherine Good Ending, where her attraction to a chaotic Vincent is clear. During the Catherine Bad Ending, she shows nowhere near as much interest in him. This shows that, despite her base attraction to Vincent, Catherine seeks excitement above all else. Freedom defines her entire attitude and feelings towards life: she's impulsive and resists commitment. This is demonstrated by the fact that she works with Dumuzid to corral men into the Nightmares "on a whim." Catherine tells Vincent she has a sweet tooth and enjoys horror movies and playing video games with her father. History No details are given about her origin, other than that she is a succubus from the "Underworld", though she does have an antagonistic relationship with her overprotective father, Nergal, who is the Lord of the "Underworld". She is focusing on Vincent's city for her marks because of her casual "employment" with Boss. She is seducing at least one other man (Steve Delhomme) at the same time as Vincent. Catherine also tried to seduce Orlando Haddick, by taking another appearance more to Orlando's type of girl, possibly to make him forget his wife; this detail is only revealed in the novelization of the game. ''Catherine'' Catherine first appears at the Stray Sheep after Vincent's friends have gone home. She entices him with her refreshing mindset of freedom and an aversion to commitment, matching her personality and looks to be exactly what he's looking for. She goes home with him that night. She wakes up next to him in bed and, after a brief talk, runs off for an urgent dentist appointment (with Steve). She meets him again at the Stray Sheep that same night and, again, wakes up with him, this time, telling him her name. Their affair continues. It is heavily implied that she breaks up with Steve on Day 3 to spend more time with Vincent. Steve appears in a more frantic and paranoid state on 4-1 trying to find "her" again. The following day, he's able to track Vincent down and threatens him, desperate to get Catherine back. This makes it clear that Catherine broke up with Steve by telling him that she was seeing Vincent. Vincent confronts Catherine about the phone call he received from Steve Delhomme, demanding that they stop seeing each other, as Steve is Catherine's boyfriend. She denies this, saying he has the wrong Catherine. A couple days afterwards, Vincent calls her to the Stray Sheep and breaks up with her. Though initially hurt and upset, after he follows her into the bathroom, she takes it out on him physically by beating him. He won't relent and ends up completely breaking things off, despite her protests. Catherine appears shortly after that in Vincent's apartment, as he is welcoming Katherine in. After a heated exchange of insults between the two women in which they call each other bitches and whores, Katherine, due to Vincent's betrayal and Catherine's constant insults of her worthlessness to Vincent and Catherine's superiority to Katherine, snaps with despair and moves over the kitchen sink searching for a kitchen knife while still facing Vincent and Catherine but to no avail as Catherine predicted this and took the knife in advance. Vincent attempts to calm down Katherine by telling her that he had already called off his affair with Catherine, causing Catherine to snap with rage and jealousy and Catherine blames Katherine for Vincent's confusion. Catherine claims that if Katherine went away, Vincent could finally be free and attempts to kill Katherine with the kitchen knife. Vincent tries to defend Katherine and is cut non-fatally in his right lower rib cage. As Katherine dashes over the coffee table to escape, Catherine grabs Katherine's hair, shoves her to the floor and a struggle begins. Catherine ends up impaling her abdomen while seemingly having the upper-hand on Katherine while they are both on the ground; this is the last time she's seen normally in the game, though she briefly returns as the 8th boss of Vincent's nightmares. Catherine is a boss in the one and only level of The Cathedral. She takes the form of a giant nude demonic version of Catherine with her skin peeling off; most especially on her left arm. Her mouth is exaggeratedly large, showing rows of sharp fangs. Her hair is identical to her human form. During the climb, Catherine constantly insults Katherine; she asks her "You can only get his attention by getting pregnant?" and says "You're just his dead weight!" At the same time, she tries to convince Vincent to forget Katherine. Later on, Boss explains her existence as a succubus; that he employed her to help with The Great Trials. He explains that normal people cannot normally see her (Except Katherine, during the confrontation on the 8th night) and reassures Vincent that he will never see her again. Catherine only appears in her own endings: Catherine True Ending, Catherine Good Ending, and Catherine Bad Ending. Quotes Texts * "Hey, Vincent! If you get this, let me know, k? If you do, I'll send you a picture! You know you wanna see it!" * "Thanks for writing back! ♥ Be sure to save my address, k? I'm saving yours! v(^_^)v Here's the reward I promised. Don't show it to anyone else!" * "How are you doing? ♥ Are you still at work? Are you done yet?" * "KK. I understand! ♡ Hehehe! (^3^) Mwah! Oh, I took a new picture. Here!" * "That's a shame... (;_;) K, I'll hold it in for now. But you're such a good guy! Work is important! Work hard! I'm proud of you! ♥" * "Heyyyy How's it going, Vincent? ♥ What are you doing right now?" * "You're so boring! ( ` ロ ' )/" * "Here's something that'll make you feel better! ♡ Well? Is it working? (^_~) Oh, sorry for sending that last one while you were at work. I hope I didn't get you in any trouble... ♥ Anyway, take care! ♥" * "I just want to be with you, Vincent. That's all... But you say these things that don't make any sense to me... It worries me. Do you think I'M the bad guy here?" * "Oooooh! It's our first *real* date tomorrow! I'm soooooooooooo excited!♥♥♥ ( >▽<)/ Let's do something else after we go to the movies!" Catherine * "Men aren't the only ones who fear being chained down. Thank goodness. We think alike." * "You must like what you see... You're a bad liar..." * "You're so kinky..." * "I die... or I kill you... Which would be better? Fine. I'll give you... five seconds! If you don't answer me, I'll kill you! One.. Two... Threeeeee... Fouuuuur... Fiiiiiive..." * "Is that the truth? Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... okay!" * "Listen, honey, Vincent here only needs one thing in this world, alright? And it's sitting right next to him. Now take a hint and get out of here." (to Katherine) * "I don't give a rat's ass if you forgive him. The two of us are happy together! Look at how much you're bothering us. Why don't you go home, you old whore!" (to Katherine) * "Do you even have a baby in that ice cave? That's just a lie, isn't it!?" (to Katherine) * "How desperate are you?! You're soooo pathetic!" (to Katherine) * "It's because of YOU that Vincent's so confused right now! If you'd just go away, he could finally be FREE!" (to Katherine) * "DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" (to Katherine) The Trivia for Tonight..... *Catherine is Caucasian (white), as mentioned by Vincent. *Catherine's boss forms are the Immoral Beast and "Catherine". *Catherine may be a rapist and Vincent could be viewed as a rape victim. It can be argued that Vincent's first drunken hookup with Catherine was consensual, since they might have both been drunk at the time. However, Vincent can't remember it in the morning, or any of their other sexual encounters either. It is unknown if she ever actually had sex with Vincent during the events of the main story, and there are arguments both ways. However, the Immoral Beast, the fact that Catherine wakes up next to Vincent naked, and in Vincent's dream, she says to Katherine that "Vincent is a wild man in the sack" implies that they had sex. However, this only occurred in one of Vincent's dreams. However, it can then be counter-argued that Vincent's reality would, naturally, affect his dreams and his subconscious. *Catherine is written as キャサリン (Kyasarin) in Japanese for both Catherine and Katherine. This leads to a lot more ambiguous references in the Japanese game, as the player must rely on context to determine which C/Katherine is being talked about. In a few instances in the English version, the vagueness of which one Vincent is talking about is so important that the localization team altered the subtitles to read as "her" when he actually speaks her name, leaving the player intentionally confused. *Catherine wears baby pink on her lips and cheeks and has blue eyeshadow on. *Catherine admits to having a sweet tooth, though the only food she is shown to order in the game is the summer squash pasta while at Chrono Rabbit. **This is also inconsistent with the story. It is crucially implied that only Vincent and Boss can see her, although it is implied the waiter/waitress at Chrono Rabbit can also see and hear her. ***Given the player doesn't hear the waiter/waitress speak, it's possible Catherine was just pretending to talk with someone just so Vincent would hear her and run away from Katherine. *She has a tendency to give violent love bites, which Vincent has to cover up with bandages to hide. *Her e-mail through which Vincent texts her is "CoquettishCat@kriosphone...", where coquettish is a reference to her flirtatious personality and, "Cat," as a shortening of her name. **"kriosphone" seems to be a combination of "krios" and "phone". "Krios" is a probable reference to Crius, a figure in Greek mythology. "Krios" is also the ancient Greek word for "ram" (male sheep), which play a role in Catherine. "Kriosphone" could be viewed as a joke, since it is likely it is the e-mail service used for succubi to connect to their victims. *As mentioned in Vincent's trivia, Catherine represents the blonde, young woman in which a man must choose between her, or a black haired and mature looking woman in one of the Lovers Arcana tales. Catherine represents physical desire. **Katherine and Catherine share the same English voice actors with Yukari Takeba (Michelle Ruff voices Katherine and Yukari) and Rise Kujikawa (Laura Bailey voices Catherine and Rise), the characters who represent the Lovers Arcana (as Lovers Social Links and dating interests) in ''Persona 3'' and ''Persona 4'', respectively. Both games are related to Catherine. *On Day 2, Catherine wakes up next to Vincent, but leaves abruptly, explaining hurriedly she has a dentist appointment. This is a reference to Steve Delhomme, another man she's seducing. *Despite being a demon, she seems to fear ants. *Her appearance (as an ideal woman) to Steve is completely different than when she appears to Vincent. *In the Catherine True Ending she is shown in her demonic form, with the same face as she had previously, either meaning that is her true face or she decided to stay that way just for Vincent. The same can be said of Vincent, who looks similar to his mortal form as a demon. *Catherine confirmed in the Catherine Good Ending and Catherine True Ending that she is unable to bear children, though it is unclear if this is still true when Vincent becomes a demon himself, and the fact that she has a 'father' seems to indicate demons can in fact reproduce (of course it's possible she and Nergal aren't blood-relatives). *It is unknown how much power she has as to her position in the demonic hierarchy. *In ''Persona 4 Arena'', the protagonist has a poster of Catherine in his room. *Anne Takamaki from Persona 5 can dress as Catherine. Gallery Art CatheRender.png|Catherine. CatheRender2.png|Catherine. Cat-catherine-promo-art.jpg|Catherine. 13.jpg|Art. Wall01-1024 768.jpg|Default wallpaper from the Official Web Site. CatherineSite.png|Catherine as the background on the Official Web Site. Wall02-1024 768.jpg|Default wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Wall04-1024 768.jpg|Default wallpaper from the Official Web Site. Wp03 catherine 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 1 from the Official Web Site. Wp06 graphic 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 6 from the Official Web Site. Wp10 pizza 1024x768.jpg|Special wallpaper No. 10 from the Official Web Site. 10_zps8d27efeb.jpg|Art. Ps3.png|Uncensored PS3 cover art. Ps3safe.png|Censored PS3 cover art. C2.png|Catherine. C1.png|Catherine. C3.png|Catherine. CatherineArtbook.png|Cover of Art Book. AW77FKTCMAE6bN2.jpg|Cover of Art Book. catherinepizza.jpg|Catherine eating pizza. AW8CzzCCIAALRph.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AW8DPTeCIAA4o5Q.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AW8EZ5bCQAAQum3.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AW8GAetCEAIkHsQ.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. SheepLick.png|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. SheepLick2.png|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. CatherineStool.png|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. CatherineSits.png|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AW8Jov8CQAEmSWr.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AXBRG5MCMAEWt-S.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AXBRRtfCQAE2lxw.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. AXBX6RWCMAEDe4U.jpg|Scans from the Venus Mode Art Book. CatherineTrueForm.png|Catherine's true succubus form. CatherineToSteve.png|Catherine appears to Steve. CatherineToOrlando.png|Catherine appears to Orlando. Catherine CatherineMenu.jpg|Catherine sitting on the main menu. CatherineRim.gif|Catherine swirling the rim of her glass. Screenshot3.jpg|"Marriage is just a 'tradition,' right? Seriously, who wants to be tied down?" CatherineGaze.png|Catherine. CatCap2.png|Catherine. CatCap1.png|Catherine moving closer to Vincent. CatherineClose.png|Vincent and Catherine. Kiss.gif|Catherine kisses Vincent. CatherineLips.gif|Catherine licks her lips. Screenshot29.jpg|Catherine asleep next to Vincent. catherine_1110_04.jpg|Catherine next to Vincent in his apartment. CatherineBed.png|"Uh... Would you mind not staring at me like that? It's kinda creepy..." Screenshot6.jpg|"What's wrong? You're acting weird." Screenshot17.jpg|Catherine being creepy. CatCap3.png|Catherine jumping up and down on Vincent's bed. CatherineStraySheep.png|Catherine in the Stray Sheep. CatherineLook.png|Catherine in the Stray Sheep. Pics.gif|Catherine sends Vincent pics. WelcomeHome.gif|Catherine invites Katherine in. CatCap5.png|Catherine speaking to Katherine. CatCap4.png|Catherine speaking to Katherine. CatherineKnife.gif|"Looking for this?" Swipe.gif|"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME!" Struggle1.gif|Catherine tries to kill Katherine. Struggle2.gif|Catherine dead. UhOh2.png|Catherine dead. UhOh1.png|Catherine dead. VC2.png|Vincent kissing Catherine. VC1.png|Vincent and Catherine. TeaseBoss.gif|Catherine teasing Boss. CatCap6.png|Catherine teasing Boss. Mail2-7.png|Phone mail. Mail3-6.png|Phone mail. Mail5-3 1.png|Unlocked from the beginning. Mail5-3 2.png|Unlocked after viewing 1 Good/True ending. Mail5-3 3.png|Unlocked after viewing 2 Good/True endings. Mail5-3 4.png|Unlocked after viewing 3 Good/True endings. Mail5-3 5.png|Unlocked after viewing 4 Good/True endings. Mail5-3 6.png|Unlocked after viewing 5 Good/True endings. Mail6-3.png|Phone mail. Large.jpg|Vincent obtains this picture on Day 5. CatherineGood1.png|Catherine Good ending. CatherineGood2.png|Catherine Good ending. CatherineGood3.png|Catherine Good ending. CatherineGood4.png|Catherine Good ending. CatherineTrue1.png|Catherine True ending. CatherineTrue2.png|Catherine True ending. CatherineTrue3.png|Catherine True ending. CatherineTrue4.png|Catherine True ending. VincentKissesCatherine.gif|Vincent kisses Catherine. Catherine.png|Catherine and Vincent as Queen and King of the Underworld. Achieve1.png|Catherine in the "Dreams Come True" achievement. Achieve15.png|Catherine in the "Cheers To You!" achievement. Achieve41.png|Catherine in the "Hit the Road, Vincent!" achievement. Achieve32.png|Catherine in the "Lord of the Night" achievement. Monster boss form Achieve39.png|Immoral Beast. Beast.png|Immoral Beast. Catherine 1221 04.jpg|Immoral Beast. Catherine Torture Chamber Immoral Beast.jpg|Immoral Beast. ImmoralBeastConcept.png|Immoral Beast. Achieve44.png|Catherine. Catherine 1.png|Catherine. Cathey.png|Catherine. Catherine 2.png|Catherine. CatherineBossConcept.png|Catherine. Misc CatherineToOrlando.png|Catherine as she appears to Orlando. CatherineFigure1.jpg|Figure. CatherineFigure2.jpg|Figure. CatherineFigure3.jpg|Figure. Picture0003.JPG|Figure. Figure1.jpg|Figure. Figure2.jpg|Figure. Figure3.jpg|Figure. Figure4.jpg|Figure. Figure5.jpg|Figure. Category:Characters